


Emerald

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: “See ya around, kid.”





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/gifts).



> Angst drabble for the awesome @impala-dreamer Tell Me An Angst Story Challenge.

His eyes are different now; dark, lifeless. The vibrant emerald of them dulled into a kind of dead moss.

“Dean?” Your voice shakes, the one uttered syllable ping-ponging into at least five different pitches.

“Dean, we can fix this.”

He takes the final step off the metal stairs, unblinking gaze reaching your panicked one over the long map table.

“I told you to back off.” His voice is just as dead as his eyes.

“I can’t. Dean, you’re not  _you_. Please. Let me help.”

The hunter turns his head to the side, breathes out a scornful chuckle.

“Help,” he nods. “Funny how every time you and Sam try to help, you manage to make it ten times worse.”

You close your eyes, swallowing as you hang your head. “We’ve made mistakes,” you admit, nodding. “I know that. But you’re turning into a—”

“A monster?” he finishes.

“No, that’s not—I didn’t—”

“You’re right.”

“ _What?_ ”

“You should’ve run. A long time ago.”

You take a deep breath to settle down your nerves, to stop the trembling.

“Look, let’s just—”

“I tried, kid. I really tried.”

“Dean, this isn’t over. We can fix this!”

He licks his lips, shakes his head. “No. There is no  _fixing_  this—”

“Yes, there is. Charlie—the code—”

“Fuck the damned code!” he thunders. You jolt, already shallow breaths catching in your dry throat.

“Charlie’s dead.” Dean murmurs softly. You can see the bolt of his jaw working against his stubbled skin under the bunker lights. “She’s dead, because of you and my brother.”

Stinging moisture gathers at the brim of your eyes at his words. “We didn’t know…she wasn’t supposed to leave—”

“Unbelievable,” Dean laughs dryly. “Even now, you can’t accept responsibility.”

“Okay,” you choke, wiping at your eyes with the back of your hand. “Sam and I killed Charlie. And we will  _forever_ pay for that, but please—”

“I loved you.”

You’re taken aback by his words. Never  _once_  has he declared his love for you, sure he’d shown you in bed, but he’d never uttered those words. Never in the ten years you’ve known him.

You fall silent as his sentence echoes in your head. Your chest clenches painfully; loved. Past tense.

“I…” he clears his throat as his voice breaks. “I just want you to know that. Take it with you.”

“What are you talk—”

Ice hurtles through your veins when you see the first glittering of the metal barrel, the sound of the colt cocking ricocheting off the war room walls.

“Dean, no—wait!”

“ **See ya around, kid,** ” he croaks, tears quietly slipping down his tired cheeks.

It’s funny; you don’t feel the bullet ripping through your chest, you don’t feel any pain You only hear the sound. The single, deafening boom. And then you’re on your back, staring up at the old ceiling as warm wet soaks your t-shirt.

You see his eyes as your world starts to fade. You’ve always loved the vibrant emerald of them.


End file.
